1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for anchoring a rigid or flexible elongate guide element, such as a guide cable or rod, of an architectural covering, such as a roller blind, a roller screen, a pleated blind, a venetian blind, or a roman shade.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Devices for anchoring elongate guide elements of architectural coverings are known from the prior art. For example, GB1007045 discloses a securing device for a guide cable of a venetian blind that can be attached to a vertical surface, for example a surface of a wall. As a further example, BE629561 discloses a device for anchoring a guide cable of a venetian blind which can be attached to a horizontal surface, for example a surface of a window sill.